The present application is related generally to implants for use in people and/or animals, and more specifically to detection of implants in or near the nasolacrimal drainage system, which are sometimes referred to as lacrimal implants.
A variety of challenges face patients and physicians in the area of eye therapy or treatment. In some instances, it may be desirable to plug one or more of the punctal ducts with an implant to alleviate eye problems, for example dry eye. In some instances, it may be desirable to also include a therapeutic agent with the implant that is capable of delivery of therapeutic treatment to the patient over a period of time.
Some of the problems associated with lacrimal implants, such as punctal or punctum plugs, are that they are very small and made of clear or skin colored silicone materials, making them difficult to see or detect. The lacrimal implants are also easily dislodged by the patient rubbing the eyes and the patient may not even know that the insert is missing, thus losing out on any treatment or therapeutic benefit the implant may provide. Another problem associated with therapeutic implants is that the patient does not know when delivery of the therapeutic agent is complete.
Implants having drugs may also be used for treatments other than the eye. For example, drug implants may be used for systemic treatment for cancer, HIV, diabetes, or specific location treatment of joints and tumors. Once implanted, it is difficult to tell if the implant has moved or shifted from the implant site, a problem for specific treatment locations. In addition, it is difficult to determine what drugs or therapies are used with the implant. For example, a patient with an implant may forget what drugs are in the implant, which may interact with other drugs.
In light of the above, it would be desirable to provide improved detection of implants that overcome at least some of the above mentioned shortcomings.